This invention relates generally to security systems and methods for using security systems, and, more particularly, to security systems tracking objects across cameras in environments including mobile POS components.
A number of systems, using a number of cameras, enable identifying an object and following the object as it moves from one camera to another camera. Such systems find applications in airport security and similar situations.
In retail environments, the point of sale (POS) area is typically strongly monitored and movement in and out of that area is tracked. Recent developments have given rise to Mobile POS components where transactions occurred at any point in the environment. A customer can make multiple mobile POS transactions and stop at multiple points in the environment. The mobile environment can give rise to situations where alert should be triggered.
The other similar environments having the same needs.
There is a need for systems that can track an object as it moves across the field of view of the security device, integrate transaction data with the object information, and can identify events that trigger an alert.